Aspects of the present invention are directed to a bomb toe cap and methods of forming the same.
Bomb disposal is the process by which hazardous explosive devices are rendered safe and describes separate but interrelated functions in military and public safety settings. It is generally handled by explosive ordinance disposal (EOD) technicians and improvised EOD technicians in military settings and public safety bomb disposal (PSBD) technicians and bomb squads in the civilian settings. Recently, the importance of these technicians and their safety has become important because of the development of powerful, difficult to detect explosives such as RDX (cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine), Sematex, C-4, and the like. Explosives such as RDX, Sematex and C-4, are difficult to detect and are more destructive than their conventional counterparts such as TNT, dynamite, gunpowder, and the like. It is therefore desirable to have protective gear that can adequately protect technicians against these powerful explosives.
Safety for bomb disposal technicians can relate to the skills and expertise they apply during bomb disposal operations and to the equipment they use. That equipment includes fire resistant suits and armor plating. The armor plating can be used in various places on the suits to deflect or otherwise impede ballistic particles approaching the wearer at high speeds should an explosive device be detonated nearby.
Generally, the armor contains a material that is impenetrable to such high-speed ballistic particles and a pocket in which the impenetrable material is held. A problem exists, however, in that the pocket must be relatively comfortable for the wearer and yet sufficiently rigid to maintain the armor in a safe position and orientation. This combination of considerations is typically difficult to fully achieve. Moreover, it has been seen that the impenetrable material frequently deteriorates upon exposure to environmental conditions. However, the pocket rarely provides protection against such material deterioration.